


come on, dismantle me

by liketogetlost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many boys have you kissed?" He almost whispers.</p><p>Kate chews and swallows, her tongue passing over her lower lip and making his eyes dart down to catch the action. She looks at him at once like she's surprised at the question and also like she was waiting for him to ask it all along. "Oh, hundreds." Kate teases, stretching her legs and giggling.</p><p>She's buzzed, and he should go take a cold shower and leave her alone.</p><p>- Or: kissing. Lots of kissing. Kissing is fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, dismantle me

 

 

> _"You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."_

 

 

 

 

Tepid pool water and a blazing sun. Kate keeps getting in and out, letting the sunlight burn her pale skin, and diving back under the surface. Seth's been mostly cooking himself all day in just his trunks, his already tan body used to the heat. The steady pulls from his Corona, (bottle number three, actually), keep him buzzed. 

 

It's a rare moment of calm for them. Almost seven months on the road, staying in every seedy motel Mexico has to offer, long drives and dirt paths, bad convenience store food and of course the blood. There's a lot of the stuff when you're busy killing every culebra you come across.

 

But today there's none of that. They can both almost pretend they're on vacation, pretend to forget about everything they've lost, forget about the ways their lives have changed. Seth Gecko is nothing if not adaptable, and Kate Fuller has proven herself to be a girl, a  _woman_  as of two months ago, who can handle the bullshit life throws at her. Or, as Seth suspects, can ignore the constant ache of the memory of her old life. He has experience with that sort of thing.

 

So they pretend. When Kate picks up one of his beers, grabs the opener and pops the top, leaning her head back and letting the cold liquid pass her lips, he pretends it doesn't affect him. The droplets of water traveling over her every dip and curve make him grip his own bottle harder, but he ignores the need to follow those drops with his hands. Tries not to stare too hard at the places not covered by her small blue bikini.

 

She swallows and quirks an eyebrow at him. He just shrugs, takes another drink himself, and turns away as she stretches herself out next to on him a creaky, rusted pool chair.

 

He closes his eyes, and he's not sure if he fantasizes or dreams. He's wondering how many boys she's really kissed. If it was just the one, in the back of her father's church, furtive and rushed. Or if there were more. He remembers making his way through many girls in high school, but this is Kate. Even if she's more than what she seems, he's pretty positive she hasn't secretly made her way through her old school's football team or anything.

 

One thing he's sure of is no matter how many boys she's kissed, she hasn't been kissed well. High school boys don't know shit, and Richie, well. 

 

He doesn't think about her kiss with Richie. 

 

When Seth opens his eyes, Kate is staring over at him like she knows exactly what's on his mind. He clears his throat, putting his bottle a bit too hard on the glass table next to him. "It's too fucking hot, I'm going inside."

 

Kate rolls her eyes. "Why don't you go in the pool?"

 

"See you inside, princess."

 

She stands and follows him, wrapping a towel around herself. "I'll come, I'm sick of swimming anyway."

 

 

Inside, his skin still burns and his eyes still roam over the pinker parts of her body. She doesn't change, lays instead on his bed in her wet suit and watches tv. She complains that she's hungry so he passes her a plastic fruit cup from the grocery store out of the mini fridge. He sits, watching out of the corner of his eye as she feeds herself cold melon cubes and halves of strawberry.

 

She has another beer, giggling at the stupid sitcom on the dusty screen, and he catches her eye. She sticks her tongue out at him, stained red with juice, and he does the same because he's drunk.

 

At some point during the afternoon, he winds up stretched next to her, both of them dry but still in their suits, his bare arm brushing hers whenever he says something that makes her laugh.

 

She presses a grape to his lips and he chuckles, almost spitting it out, and Kate laughs pressing her face into his neck.

 

His skin feels itchy from the sun, and hers feels flushed whenever it touches him.

 

He means to be silly when he slides a small red slice of watermelon past her lips, but her eyelids flutter closed and she makes this fucking noise in her throat. His cock swells, and the beer is still in his system enough to him to let his thoughts tumble out.

 

"How many boys have you kissed?" He almost whispers.

 

Kate chews and swallows, her tongue passing over her lower lip and making his eyes dart down to catch the action. She looks at him at once like she's surprised at the question and also like she was waiting for him to ask it all along. "Oh, hundreds." Kate teases, stretching her legs and giggling.

 

She's buzzed, and he should go take a cold shower and leave her alone.

 

"Yeah? Notorious preacher's daughter, hm?"

 

Kate nods. "They knew me all through the town. The kissing bandit, they called me."

 

Seth shakes his head, grinning. "Stop. How many?"

 

Her eyes darken, and she looks down at his own mouth. Looks away, and puts the rest of the fruit on the side table. "Just a few."

 

She's laying down next to him, her still damp hair fanned out on the pillow. Nose berry pink from the sun, lips red from the strawberries. It's like he's in a goddamn Nabokov novel.

 

He's leaning over her, staring into bright green eyes that he knows hide so much. "How did they kiss you?"

 

Kate laughs, feigning naivety. "What do you mean 'how'? With their lips."

 

"Okay, smartass." Seth grabs her foot, so small in his hand, and she yelps. He loosens his hold, gaze a searchlight over her face, and lets his fingers stroke her instep. "Did they kiss you well?"

 

Kate squirms, her toes curling, her hips pressing her ass back into the bed. "Not really. I mean, I have nothing to compare it to but it never seemed right. Except - Well, even that was cut short." She raises an eyebrow, because he knows which kiss she's referring to.

 

Seth just nods, resting his head on his hand and hovering even closer over her. The room is full of afternoon light, warm and almost stifling.

 

Old, canned laughter emits from the tv, the sound low and ignored by them both.

 

Kate pulls her foot from his grasp, rubbing her smooth shin against his rough, hairy shin.

 

She closes her eyes and sighs. "It was never anything like -"

 

"Like what?" His voice is deep and thick like blood.

 

Her eyes open slowly, lashes long and dangerous like an innocent tease.  "Like how I imagined it would be with you." She whispers.

 

Seth sucks in air, the breath Kate lets out, and shakes his head. 

 

Everything slows down, time and the ever present rush of his thoughts. He braces one arm next to her, fist digging into the mattress, leg snaking between her own. Her fingertips brush over his lower back, skimming the elastic of his trunks. 

 

"Seth," she sighs, mouth parted in a pleading invitation and his control snaps like a culebra's neck in his hands.

 

The bottom plump of her lips fits between his perfectly. She tastes like fruit and the Parliaments he pretends he doesn't know she smokes. Her mouth is loose and clumsy beneath his at first, their rhythms off and out of sync.

 

He pulls back a little, edge of his lips brushing hers, teasing and light. She breathes heavy, eyelids half open and body pressing up against his. Seth runs his mouth over hers, soft, licking at the corners and her moan hits him hard. Dizzy and cock a hard press to her hip, he sucks her bottom lip softly and Kate relaxes.

 

He opens his mouth and she licks inside. It's all slow and dirty, their bodies curving together in all the right places. She grips the back of his neck like she's afraid he might stop and leave. He runs his hand under her back, down to grip her bottom and jerks her close to him, silently telling her he wouldn't stop kissing her if someone pulled a gun on him.

 

Kate makes this fucking noise, primal and purely sexual, wrapping a slim leg around his waist. Her mouth is like paradise, like blue Agave and two hundred million dollars in cash. 

 

She bites the soft flesh of his top lip and he runs his nails down her thigh, causing her to shiver. The heel of her foot presses into his ass, and she rubs herself against him. He's shaking with the need to rip off the tiny scraps of blue fabric from her body, to kiss and lick and suck all over her flesh. He wants to eat her alive, wants to swallow her whole. 

 

He pulls back, panting against the skin of her neck, fingers winding into her hair and pulling a little. Kate stills, but whimpers, hands gripping his biceps as he trails kisses over her neck.

 

"Feel alright, sweetheart? You feel good?"

 

She nods quickly, chin hitting the top of his head. He chuckles against her collarbone, nips the skin with his teeth. 

 

" _Seth_." 

 

He looks up at her and she looks blissed out, mouth full and swollen, eyes watering and looking at him like she just wants _more_.

 

"How was that kiss for you?"

 

She can't help but grin and laugh, pushing at his head and literally using her heel to kick at his ass. "Shut up."

 

He grins back wide, gripping her waist and stilling when he notices her top has slid down to bare one pale, perfect breast.

 

"Kate. Have you ever gotten to second base?" Seth asks, eyebrow raised. 

 

 

 


End file.
